Things You Must Never Do In Rosewood
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: A list of things detailing the things you must never do in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. New ideas are welcome and encouraged! Rated T for some language.
1. Entries 1-20

Things You Must Never Do In Rosewood

Chapter 1- #1-#20

**I've seen the Harry Potter and Glee versions of this so I'm going to create my own Pretty Little Liars one. New ideas are welcome and encouraged.**

* * *

1. Under no circumstances should you buy Hanna a muffin/cupcake basket for her birthday or any other celebration. This will cause the ultimate shunning and you will be the most hated person in Rosewood- except for A, of course.

2. Never bring up Jason DiLaurentis around Aria and Ezra. Especially when they're both together. Aria will twitch uncontrollably and Ezra will more than likely smash things.

3. Never get Jenna Marshall a present. She will stand you up- Nate, anyone? If you do get her a present, sunglasses, and eye-patch or anything related to the optometrist are strictly unadvisable.

4. If somebody pretends to be the cousin of your dead girlfriend, never believe them. Ask for ID.

5. Do not lie. Look where it got the five Little Liars.

6. NEVER let Regina Marin sing the National Anthem. It's not fun for Hanna, okay?

7. Don't bring up Toby's relationship with his stepsister. He might kill you. Have you seen his arms? He's strong, bitches. And hot. And Spencer's. Bitch.

9. Don't cross Holden Strauss- he practices martial arts. Ask Noel Kahn.

10. Nobody ever let Hanna Marin back into 'Real Love Waits'. That wasn't cool. She will murder things.

11. Don't make any more fake Alison bracelets. The Liars do not appreciate it.

12. If your dead best friends sexy brother wants to kiss you and date you, don't refuse him. Even if you are dating your ex English teacher. Aria…

13. Don't go into a massage parlour without checking who's putting their grubby hands all over you.

14. If your name begins with the letter 'A', don't sign your texts to the Liars with just your initial. They will be confused and hate you.

15. If you're going to steal your sister's essay, at least change the title and some of the words. You never know, it might just win a National award.

16. You must never bring up the fashion show to the Liars. Especially Spencer. She'll hunt Mona down and torture her until she rags her side ponytail out.

17. You must not let Aria go to one of Ezra's book readings. She'll just eye-fuck him. Also, don't pretend to Hanna that you get free booze. She'll go and fall asleep because of the reading.

18. It's not a good idea to tell Sean that RLW is a scam to find out the identities of the prudes of Rosewood, just so it can be put in the yearbook. – That's why Lucas was there…but sh. It's a secret.

19. Don't take A's phone. That bitch is a psychopath and will take you down.

20. Never take A to a farm. The animals will not survive.*

**SEASONS 3 AND 4 SPOILER ALERT! *For this one, in case you didn't realise, I'm talking about the fact that A killed a pig and put it in Wilden's trunk. And I'm guessing A was behind the cow brain incident.**

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to try this out. Hopefully it'll be okay for you guys. I'm working on Chapter 2 now. **


	2. Entries 21-40

Chapter 2- Entries 21-40

* * *

21. If you want to live, don't call Lucas 'Hermy' or 'shim' anymore. He's grown some muscles and is now a bad boy. He could hurt you…yes, comic books do give nasty papercuts ;)

22. Don't ever a make a pig noise around Hanna. She swears to 'open up a can of whoop ass' on whomever dares to do so.

23. Don't speak of lighthouses around either Emily or Caleb. Both aren't afraid to kill people. And Emily will cry because she killed a guy. And Emily crying is sad. You don't want to make sweet Emily Fields cry, do you? No? Good. Or else you'd have Spencer to deal with and that aint pretty.

24. Don't remind Ella of the 'Hot Mama' incident unless you would like to be slapped by Piper Halliwell. She's a witch for God's sake!

25. If you're speaking to Lucas (it is strongly advised that you don't because that dude is weird), don't make any remarks about his smooth, baby face without any facial hair…he tries, bless him.

26. No matter how much you ship Sparia, they're both straight, with committed boyfriends. If you campaign for Sparia to happen, don't be surprised if you find two hot, angry guys on your doorstep.

27. You must not under any circumstances speak to Hanna about 'how much you miss her and Sean being together'. It will only end badly for you.

28. Nobody please question Wren about his apparent obsession with underage schoolgirls. Yes, I know it's creepy, but he's a doctor. And he's British. And he's cute. Just don't go there.

29. If you're reminiscing about Ali D with Emily, make sure you're saying nice things. Again, she'll cry. See #23 for further explanations about why this is bad.

30. I know how much we ALL want it, but a Noel/Ezra sex scene is not going to happen. So you mustn't ask them to "perform" something together for you. We can only dream though…*sigh*.

31. You cannot ask Toby to go naked everywhere he goes. As a further note, you can't steal all of his clothes. Even if Spencer was willing, I don't think Toby would appreciate it.

32. You can't tell Emily that you think Maya is secretly alive. She will become hopeful and then will cry when she realises it's impossible. See #23 for further explanations about why this is bad.

33. As much as you want it, you cannot make the couples that happened in the book get together. Hanna and Mike don't speak, neither do Aria and Sean. He did send her flowers though…he must like her. Anyway, don't do it.

34. Please, for the love of God, nobody ask why Jenna likes to arrange pebbles. Yes, it's a strange hobby, but if it pleases her, she's free to do what she wants. Apart from hurt our Toby. That is perfectly unacceptable.

35. Asking where Mike Montgomery was hiding for like a whole season isn't well received by Aria. Don't do it.

36. You can't tell Ashley that you think SHE killed Mrs Potter, even though A did.

37. Another thing to not tell Ashley is that you ship her and Wilden together. Yes, he's hot but he's a creep, okay?

38. It is not okay to steal all of Detective Wilden's towels, just so he walks around the Marin kitchen completely butt naked. It may be enjoyable for us, but I'm sure he won't appreciate it.

39. You must not read Spencer/Emily or Spencer/Aria smut stories to them. They'll only become scared and question your sanity.

40. Don't call Hanna 'Hefty' unless you wish to live. I mean it, she's freaking scary!

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who may not understand #24, Ella's actress, Holly Marie Combs played Piper Halliwell on the TV series _Charmed. _It's awesome. Check it out! Thanks for reading. Review! :D **


	3. Entries 41-60

Chapter 3- Entries 41-60

* * *

41. Even if you might think that Noel/Mike would be a great couple, don't say it aloud. People might hear you and you may be murdered by Aria. She will take one of her fork earrings and stab you with it.

42. Please don't pitch the idea to Spencer that Ian became a zombie and walked away from the bell tower. She nearly died up there, it's not funny to make a joke! Even if it is…but whatever.

43. If you point out that the video of Alison at the kissing rock is different both times they watch it, Spencer's head will explode. You don't want that on your hands. Her mother is a hotshot lawyer…

44. If you're buying from Lucky Leon's, don't give anything to Hanna. You're only asking for trouble.

45. If you would like to keep all of your limbs, talking to Ezra, Aria, Melissa, Wren or Spencer about the possibility that they could be A is a bad, bad idea.

46. Even if you _did_ print out that photo of Kate at Sheckmocko Horse Ranch, putting it in her locker for her to see is not a good plan. I wouldn't advise it. She is sly.

47. Mention to NOBODY that you ship Ella/Guy-That-Looks-Like-A-Grape. If Hanna finds out you said that, she'll die laughing.

48. Don't try to find an ugly person in Rosewood. You'll be looking forever. And you still won't find anybody, so it's not worth it.

49. Don't talk about the fact that none of the Liars seem to celebrate their birthdays with each other. In fact Jenna, Ezra and Caleb are the only people that have had birthdays in the whole town. What is even going in in Rosewood?!

50. If you remind either part of 'Spoby' about the time when Spencer thought that Toby was both A and Alison's killer, well, just don't do it. Everybody loves Spoby together. You don't want to ruin that.

51. Never ask Emily one of the following: What exactly did she get up to in Haiti? You seriously don't want to know. When did she become such a drunken mess? You don't want to know that either.

52. Don't mention to Emily that nobody seemed to catch on to the fact that Lyndon James a.k.a Nate St Germaine must've been a drug addict, as he met Maya at True North.

53. Don't ask anybody where Holden suddenly disappeared to and why he came back in Season 3 for like twenty seconds to make things more cryptic, and then just disappeared again, not having been seen since. Surely Aria still speaks to him?

54. Don't ask Zack if he likes to butter Ella's muffin…for the love of God don't.

55. Just don't tell Detective Holbrook that you want to play with his nightstick.

56. Never ask Jake why he didn't kiss Aria on her porch! Come on, she's so adorable and petite. Sure, she has a weird history, but who doesn't in Rosewood? I bet Jake has a third nipple or something.

57. Don't complain about Mona becoming the fifth part of their group. She's still a psychopathic bitchface.

58. Don't mention Wren, Ian or Garrett around Melissa. She'll get upset and throw things at Spencer.

59. It's not a good idea to convince Hanna to eat cookies that Jenna baked. She might die if she does, seriously, Jenna is batshit cray cray.

60. Most certainly do not, at any time, let Spencer make you a cup of coffee. Unless you like hospitals and near death experiences like the liars do. Then it's okay. Just a warning.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, last upload of the night. It's 03:18 A.M in the UK and I need sleep. Up at 8:30 tomorrow. Now THAT should be fun. ;)**


	4. Entries 61-80

Chapter 4- Entries 61-80

* * *

61. Never take Jason DiLaurentis into a life. He will punch you and then just leave. Or a hospital; he'll only disappear randomly without anybody actually knowing where he is!

62. Don't give Alison a pumpkin. Seriously, she'll throw it at you. If you duck and manage to evade it, she'll just slap you. It hurts.

63. You will not ever feed Aria ANY 'Chunky Monkey'. She is NOT depressed as she has a hot martial arts boyfriend with a hot body.

64. Don't question why everybody seems to love 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. Or how Hanna is able to read.

65. If you think Lucas is gay, don't tell him so. He will become adamant to prove his heterosexuality and try to kiss Hanna to prove it. Caleb is not one you'd like to get angry. Remember the fight with his dad.

66. Don't tell Noel that lacrosse is a girls' sport. He's hot and strong too you know! What? Why does being hot matter? Oh well I guess it doesn't…

67. If you tell Emily that she looks like Naya Rivera, she'll spend hours looking in the mirror and spend this time also telling you how she definitely does NOT.

68. If you tie Lucas to the flagpole because Sean told you to (and face it, he's hot and you'll do anything for him) Hanna will run YOU over with HER car.

69. If you mention to Caleb that you know about Hanna's 'only wearing high heels when he walks in' thing, he will turn bright red and walk away, dealing with a small (rather BIG) problem.

70. Don't suggest that Hanna should audition for American Idol. She'll actually do it. Well, Spencer would sure get a kick out of it, so that might be a good idea, to please Spence.

71. If you cause a debate about who is better out of Sparia and Hannily, don't blame anyone else for the definite argument that will break out. Spencer and Hanna are VERY stubborn.

72. Don't ask Hanna to make another presentation. She will mention a 'brown rat's ass' again. That's not good, now, is it?

73. Also, don't ask the other Liars to explain to Aria why she's the best Liar.

74. Don't say to Spencer that Mona is smarter than her. She will flip tables at you and choke you.

75. Don't confuse Hanna by telling her the correct pronunciation of Nuclear. You'll be there for hours with a headache.

76. If you remind Emily of the time where Paige was awful to her, she'll clam up and coldly stare at you and defend Paige.

77. Don't spoil the ending of Ulysses for Ezra. That shit is serious.

78. Don't ask the Liars exactly why the get into so much trouble. They really are stupid sometimes.

79. Don't point out that it was stupid not to take pictures of everything they see so they can show the police before A makes it disappear. The video and Ian are prime examples of this.

80. You mustn't ever tell Hanna that you like Kate. She will stab you with her tweezers…well once she gets them back from Mona.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think these are my best, but I'm staying at a friend's house tonight so I wanted to quickly get something uploaded for you to read. You guys are the best. :)**


	5. Entries 81-100

Chapter 5- Entries 81-100

#83 and #84 are courtesy of 'TheHeartOfWriting'

* * *

81. Do not actually make a 'Suggestion Box for –A and Other People with Clues' and give it to Spencer. She is the Rosewood Queen of Sarcasm and will slay you, okay?

82. No, you can't (as much as everyone wants to) take Noel, Jason, Eric, Sean, Mike, Wren, Toby, Caleb, Ezra, Holden, Alex, Andrew or Nate away to your basement for 'closer inspection'. It's rude and some of them have badass girlfriends *cough Toby and Caleb cough*

83. Don't give Byron a parrot that has been trained to repeat 'Ezra Fitz' over and over again. He will become eternally shrivelled and constipated.

84. Do not mention egg rolls around Ezra or Aria. They will be reminded Byron and they won't be able to touch each other for days. This leads to Aria purring and coming on to Spencer. Spencer has a BOYFRIEND. TOBY.

85. Don't tell Jenna she doesn't use proper cane technique. She's part of a deadly alliance and she may hurt you…

86. Try not to call Aria 'fun-sized'. It won't end well. Trust me, it really won't. She wears forks, remember.

87. Speaking of forks, don't ask Aria if you can borrow her earrings for your chicken salad because you forgot your cutlery…She might stab you.

88. If you buy 'Dance, Dance Revolution' for Hanna for her birthday, she'll bite you, so please beware.

89. If you make any '89' jokes around Mike, Noel, Hanna or even Spencer, they'll laugh for around fifteen minutes and you won't be able to stop them. Then they'll remember what they laughed about and laugh for another fifteen minutes, infecting everybody around them with laughter.

90. Don't remind Alison of the time Jenna came as Gaga as well as her. That will _not_ go down well, I assure you now. Alison will strut to the beat of Money Honey down to the Cavanaugh/Marshall household and kick Jenna for good measure.

91. Just don't confuse the cast and tell them that they're on a television show with an amazing fan base, Fan Fictions and a great soundtrack. Hanna will walk into walls; Spencer will sit for hours, debating to herself about how that could be possible. The others will laugh it off and won't believe you.

92. If you took picture at Camp Mona of Aria and Emily's huge hair, do not show it to either of them. They will growl. Or Spencer. She will laugh and steal it for her own maniacal purposes.

93. If you tell Hanna and Mona that Rive Gauche has shut down, they'll riot until it isn't.

94. Don't question Aria's sense of style. She's artsy, remember. She's allowed to have different taste. Like that's an excuse for forks. (I did quite like the dress with the yellow belt and yellow heels).

95. Don't try to explain the FanFiction crossovers that people have done. They will probably look at you blankly/hurt you in some way, shape or form.

96. If you can, try not and question why Tippy, Jenna old guide dog, Shadow, and A's rats are the only animals in Rosewood, seemingly.

97. We all know that people in Rosewood are rich, but don't enquire as to how on earth they got Adam Lambert to perform on a ghost train.

98. Just don't try and find out what Ashley did with ALL of that stolen money, and don't ask her why she felt the need to buy Hanna a comfortable back resting cushion/pillow/animal.

99. Don't ask Holden if he's gay. We know it's true, considering hardly anybody passes up an opportunity to get with Aria…some even think Spencer's been there a couple of times…

100. If you accuse Spencer of 'sluttin' it up', don't be surprised when the repercussions involve serious damage to brain and crotch areas. She will be PISSED.

* * *

**A/N: So I uploaded a chapter at my friend's house when she was out. Yes, we're that close. :) I'm sorry I have taken this long to upload this. I hope you enjoy. Also, for reaching 100 Entries, I'm going to make the next chapter a bonus chapter! It'll basically involve-no, you know what? It's a surprise! Why? Because I'm a bitch like that. :)**


	6. Entries 101-120

Chapter 6- Entries 101-120

**I couldn't think of anything for a bonus chapter, but if you guys review some suggestions, I'll work on one when I get a good idea, okay? Sorry about that, but let me know what you want.**

* * *

101. It is embarrassing for Ashley to bring up the fact that she stalked Isabel when Tom first started dating her. It makes her seem very immature.

102. Another thing to be careful of around Ashley is that you don't mention that she nearly always speaks quietly. She frequently whispers around Hanna, and sometimes it's hard to make out what she's saying…just casually pointing that out to you.

103. Don't actually tell Hanna that one of the sides of her face is fatter than the other side. She will spend hours thinking of ways to reduce the size of it.

104. It is not a good idea to bring Wren into school for a special occasion. No girl is safe. Hide your daughters, hide your sisters. Hide everybody!

105. If Regina Marin tells you she's going to be 'wiping the dew from her lily', just run. Run FAR away.

106. If you tell the Liars that they're like the Plastics in Mean Girls, they'll hurt you and then spend hours trying to decide who is who. It turns out that Emily is Cady, Aria is Gretchen, Spencer is Regina and Hanna is Karen.

107. Don't sign your name with your initial, even if you're not –A. It is still very, very rude and tacky. It's not a funny joke.

108. Don't ask Hanna if she can 'Put her whole fist in her mouth'. She will use that fist to punch you.

109. If you assume that Spencer visited the college fair at school when she was seven, she'll frown and get really edgy and ice you out.

110. Praising Melissa in front of Spencer makes her veins pop out and her face turn completely red. Yeah, that's not a good sign.

111. It's not fair to tell Wren that you have a fluid build-up in your bursa sac just to get him to massage you. He WILL fall in love with you and you won't be able to escape him. Just look at Spencer and Hanna.

112. You can't invent the Hastings Family Drinking Game. Whenever a Hastings makes a shot, don't drink. Okay?

113. Even if Hanna says that it's a medicinal for her cramps, it doesn't mean it is. It's not called Pretty Little LIARS for nothing.

114. Don't follow Spencer's example and tell Hanna that she attracts flies. She'll give you an extreme makeover. With her high heels…

115. Don't call your child 'Meredith' and tell Hanna that you did. She'll laugh and mock you and it's not nice to put a child through that mockery at such a young age.

116. Don't hurt Ella. Aria WILL crush your scones.

117. Aria WAS joking when she requested somebody to stick a fork in her neck. Attempts to do so will be refused…heartily.

118. Don't phone Aria up and pretend to be Diane or Jackie Molina. She'll get scared and she's too cute for that.

119 Don't suggest that Emily should go and feed the bears with Maya. She'll take you seriously and go to a camp.

120. If you can avoid it, don't try and open her car door for her. She can 'open her own damn door'.

* * *

**A/N: There! Remember, anybody with ideas for a bonus chapter, please review them and I'll do it ASAP. :D REVIEW!**


	7. Entries 121-140

Chapter 7- Entries 121-140

**#121 is courtesy of NewEnglandMuggleGirl- thank you for your input! I giggled. :) **

* * *

121. Never ever ask Toby or Caleb out, no matter how cute they are. Their girlfriends will hurt you.

122. Don't compare Caleb to a canine; he knows how to break things.

123. Just don't ever remind Hanna that Wilden got with her mother. She'll shudder and itch herself for a while.

124. Spencer does not like church. She's had too many funerals and a near death experience, so it's probably not a good idea to take her.

125. You can't repeat the phrase "What's in the box?!" from Seven around Aria, it's not a funny joke.

126. Don't go all Melissa and steal Aria's fro-yo. She will not appreciate that.

127. Don't take bets on which out of the four are going to tell the next big lie. You will probably lose.

128. Also, along those lines, don't try and count the amount of lies they tell…please. You will not stop counting…ever.

129. If you sometimes get annoyed with Spencer's sarcasm, do not act on it. This includes buying her an old Michael Jackson album or giving her Ezra's testicles.

130. The word 'bitches' is now a shiver-inducing word for all of the Liars. Use it lightly and at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you, bitches. –A

131. Don't create '-B' and '-C' just because you want to. The Liars have been through enough without two extra letters involved in their lives.

132. Don't do a Spencer and choke Mona screaming 'DIEEE'. It's probably not a good idea considering she has –A connections. You may be in trouble.

133. Even if you think Spencer is completely out of line for taking her bra off to get back on the Academic Decathlon team, (well said, Emily) don't tell _her _that. It might not, will not end well for you.

134. You don't even want to toy with the idea of asking Alison about her obsession with _Lolita. _Seriously, don't go there. She blinded Jenna, remember. I'm guessing you quite like your eyes. Right? Yes? So keep quiet.

135. However much you want to stop Tippy the bird from squawking, he is needed for vital information about Alison's murder investigation.

136. Yes, I know that the Liars do lots of detective work, but that doesn't mean that they're on the police force. They're just curious teenagers with a "dead" best friend.

137. Don't suggest that Alison had a death wish. Yes, she annoyed the fuck out of a LOT of people, but she was a nice girl…possibly...sometimes...okay never. She was horrible to most people apart from CeCe and Emily. No, she was even horrid to Em. Even adorable Emily! I know right!

138. Paige is NOT a nice girl, okay? Drowning and discriminating are not acts of love. They are acts of HATE. Like Spencer, it's doubtful that it was a love dunk. Don't cross her. Paige, I mean. Well, also Spencer, mainly Spencer, but Paige too. Even Alison was afraid of her.

139. Ever wonder when Meredith became crazy? Don't wonder that aloud. Especially when Aria, Byron, Ella, Mike or Hanna are around. Why Hanna, you ask? Well, she'll giggle that her name is Meredith and then she won't stop…

140. Yes, the Bead Lady spooked everyone the fuck out, but don't ask where _she _got to. It's better that she's not around. Same for that doll lady (Martha) and Seth (her son). They're better off away from Rosewood. And us…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry these aren't as good as my usual ones. Apart from the first one, I love that one. I wish you guys would send some ideas in! And don't forget about the bonus chapter I owe you! **


	8. Entries 141-160

Chapter 8- Entries 141-160

**Entries 141-148 are thanks to the FABULOUS nainalovespll- thank you SO MUCH for these suggestions. They helped me hugely in starting and finishing the chapter. ILY!**

* * *

141. Do not throw away Ezra's lime. It is VERY important to him.

142. Don't say 'people who take pictures in bags are stupid' because Aria will strangle you. She is tiny but strong, I promise.

143. Do not tell Spencer that a new born cannot have a six pack. It won't end well, trust me.

144. Under no circumstances should you force Aria to wear a jumpsuit. She will give you a long lecture on how 'one size does NOT fit all'. Poor fun-sized Aria.

145. Never correct Spencer. She will not appreciate it.

146. Do not say that you think Jake is hot in front of Ezra. He may not be a martial arts teacher, but he'll still kick you.

147. It is not a good idea to tell Malcolm that he is a giant cock-block. He will have no idea what you're talking about.

148. Ezra Fitz's bed is NOT for jumping. It is for hot Ezria sex. Sacred, sacred ground.

149. If Hanna thinks that 'the feather fits' and not the shoe, then just leave her be. Don't correct her. You didn't see it, but Aria got a mind boggling explanation from her that resulted in Aria drinking Spencer's coffee in confusion. If you remember one of my earlier warnings, you'll know it's a bad idea.

150. The word 'Podunk' is now taboo from any conversation involving Emily or Spencer. They will snarl at each other and the Liars won't get any investigating done.

151. Don't tell Hanna to look on the Wiki for information revolving around any upcoming spoilers. She'll get confused. When Hanna is confused, she drinks and walks into walls.

152. Oliver Penderghast is NOT A! Even though she wears an embroidered A on her slut outfit, it doesn't mean she's A so don't tell the Liars that. Hanna will spend a while knocking on the TV whilst Easy A is on, trying to get her attention.

153. No matter how much it would be cool, Hanna's new BFF's are NOT mannequins, so don't say things like that!

154. Nobody make reference to the time Spencer cried outside A's apartment thingy. WHY? THAT WAS A HEARTBREAKING MOMENT FOR EVERYONE WHO SHIPPED SPOBY, THAT'S FUCKING WHY! What? I'm too overdramatic? Never. Pfft.

155. The liars are unaware of the twin theory, so it's preferable to not tell them about Courtney…

156. Shana is NOT able to teleport around Rosewood, so if she pops up, it's because she WALKED. Yes, Hanna, WALKED.

157. Don't let Emily throw a bucket of ice water over Jenna and Toby. Wait, no she may be allowed to do that…only if Toby takes off his shirt.

158. You can't ban the hot guys of Rosewood High from wearing clothes, people! It's not fun for them. It's TONS of FUN for us, but we don't matter.

159. Don't whine about how Rosewood needs a good fashionable gay in its midst…even though it REALLY, REALLY does.

160. Don't ask Toby is he actually listened to the girly tracks on the mix-tape he received from Emily. He'll shrink into his seat and lie.

* * *

**A/N: Again, a huge thank you to nainalovespll for helping me get this out today. I was struggling, but I was given good ideas which spurred me on. :) Keep thinking of a bonus chapter and I'll write it wherever it is. And then we have to have one for reaching 200 entries, which is in another two chapters, so think of another one OR I'll do two of the same ones. **


	9. Entries 161-180

Chapter 9- Entries 161-180

**Entry 161 is courtesy of ninjagojay246- Thanks for the suggestion, it's awesome.**  
**Entries 162-174 are thanks to nainalovespll- again, some amazing suggestions**  
**Entries 175-180 are thanks to Luuw5683- thank you very much!**

* * *

161. Do NOT attempt to bury a potential murder weapon in the woods. It's really not a good idea.

162. Aria's name is Aria NOT Pookie Bear. Do not call her Pookie Bear!

163. Do not use the Hollis Bar bathroom. Ezra and Aria probably have sex in there.

164. Do not stare at Toby's abs. They are addictive but he has a girlfriend who will kill you.

165. Do not tell Emily's parents about what she has been through. Otherwise her parents will ship her off and Paige will try to drown you.

166. Do not tell Mike that 16 year olds are a little too old to play video games. He will disagree and start screaming at you.

167. If you see a bee in your car, do not linger… RUN! FAST!

168. Never burry a gun at a party. You will get handcuffed and arrested.

169. Do not tell Ezra that Aria had moved on. He will pick a fight against a trained martial arts instructor and lose. And you don't want to see Ezra get hurt. I mean, he adorable!

170. Tell Ashley to leave her phone in the bathroom more often so Hanna and Caleb can be in the shower together more often.

171. Never lie, otherwise a TV show will be made about your life.

172. Don't tell Byron that Ezra had sex with Aria. He will first get constipated, die of shock, cone back to life and murder Ezra.

173. Do not tell the liars to study, they are busy unravelling the murder if their "dead" best friend. And Spencer will get B's in Physics…and cry.

174. Do not steal Aria copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and replace it with a Pretty Little Liars book. Aria will not appreciate it even though the book contains a lot of answers.

175. Don't ignore Spencer when she calls you if you leave her with an annoying bird. You just CAN'T ignore her

176. Never ask Aria why she can't go out with someone that is not any of her teachers, or related to them.

177. Don't trade your face for information. The creepy mask-maker might make thousand copies and then Melissa will come and try to break them.

178. Never leave Hanna alone with an expensive dress while she's drunk. Especially if it's Isabel's.

179. Don't ask why everyone is trying to protect Spencer. She almost got killed more than once, remember?

180. Don't ask Spencer why her family hates her. She can't answer, and she will get sad. And don't ask the Hastings why they hate their youngest daughter. They can't answer, it just makes them happy.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done, but this one is entirely from reviewer suggestions! How awesome is that?! Thanks to you three mentioned above especially, but thank you to everyone who reviews, they make me day. Literally, I get so happy whenever I see a review. Glee fans, please go and check out _Cousin Kurt,_****updated yesterday! Thank you...and review! Au revoir, mes amis. **


	10. Entries 181-200

Chapter 10- Entries 181-200

#181-183 are courtesy of Pll Aus Fan

#184-#193 are courtesy of theletterblacknote

* * *

181. Don't mention that A or someone else kills off all of Emily's girlfriends. It will make Emily cry and Hanna will come after you. You don't want an angry Hanna on your door step with 5 inch heels do you?

182. It's definitely best not to call Wren "Downton Grabby" to his face. He might not find it amusing. Even though it is definitely true.

183. Don't mention to Noel how his previous taste in girls included a psychotic girl who went running around in a black hoodie and a girl who was pretending to be blind. He is very strong and would not be afraid to hit you. And hot. And sexy. Okay, now I'm getting off track.

184. Don't tell Hanna that Red Coat knows how to dress properly in a funeral than her. She will probably wear that bright red dress to make her stand out even though she's not going to a Nicki Minaj concert.

185. Don't accept anything from Meredith especially hot tea. Look what happened to Aria. She was nearly killed by that crazy bitch.

186. Never wear a black hoodie or the liars will chase and beat you.

187. Don't make a suggestion to Hanna on what haircut suits to her mom. She will freak out.

188. Don't make -A jealous. He/she will lock you up in a sauna and let you steam to death. Is it possible to die by 'steaming'? Probably, and if it's possible, A has thought of it.

189. Don't trade your face to Hector for information. Please just don't do it because that mask maker creeps the hell out of me.

190. Don't pretend to be sick only because you want Wren to take care of you. There will be a sudden rush of patients coming in and he'll become too exhausted. You don't want to see him that way.

191. Don't ask Hanna why Wilden's laptop is still working. She will smash that laptop on your face.

192. Don't make Ezra talk about his family. You don't want an awkward conversation, do you? No. Ezra will claim that Aria, Malcolm, Maggie and the Leroy the Lime (yes, I named it) are his new family and it'll be super creepy.

193. Don't tell Aria that she is the only liar that didn't have a chance to kiss/almost kiss Toby. She will ignore that, then brag that she always got the hot guys.

194. Nobody remind Spencer, Emily or Toby about the time when Toby was just a sullen, brooding teenager. He's much happier now, you know, on the A-Team and all.

195. Speaking of Toby, do not ask him if he ever actually read L'attrape Coeurs or not. He'll be determined to read it if he hasn't. If he has, he'll probably try and read it to you. Yes, in French.

196. Don't ask if Hanna ever bought Caleb a new beanie, considering she tried to wash his old one in the sink. Those hats don't dry well.

197. No matter how much you want to know, don't ask why nobody ever answers questions (apart from Mona and Melissa on one occasion each) that the Liars have. It's helpful and the fans get frustrated.

198. Don't try and persuade Hanna to move to Ravenswood with Caleb. She's perfectly happy in Rosewood with her friends.

199. Don't root through Ashley's closet to find her skeletons—or any Tory Burch shoes. You MIGHT just find a gun.

200. Don't ask why the Liars have only JUST started taking pictures of clues. Please.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know that I now owe you TWO bonus chapters, but I simply can't think of anything. What do you guys think of a quiz chapter, where three questions are asked and then the first three reviewers with the correct answers get a one-shot of their choice written about them? I like that idea, see. Okay, next post will be three PLL questions. One easy, one medium, one hard. Each reviewer can ONLY ANSWER ONE QUESTION. Also, if you've won a one-shot on one of the chapters, you are not allowed to answer one of the other questions on another chapter. Okay, I'll write the questions now. **


	11. Bonus Chapter Number One

Chapter 11- Bonus Chapter Number One!

* * *

Okay, the bonus chapter is finally here! For those of you who might have read this without looking at Chapter 10, here are the rules:

I am going to write three Pretty Little Liars trivia quiz questions in this chapter. One is easy, one is medium and the other is relatively hard. The first person for each question to review with the right answer gets a one-shot of their choice written by yours truly! Okay, so you can only review an answer for one question, so others have a chance. The three one-shot winners for this chapter should message me their pairing preference and any ideas for a plot. If not, after me pestering them, the second place winner shall receive it. When the second and third (if we get there) bonus chapters come out later on, previous winners cannot participate in trying to win the one-shot, just so everybody can get one. So, without further blabbing from me, here are the questions. DRUMROLL, PLEASE!

**Question 1: Easy**

**What are the names of Emily Fields' parents? **

**Question 2: Medium **

**What is Duncan's last name? **

**Question 3: Hard**

**Who says this quote?**

"**I think that Ali is holding all of our brains hostage and we won't be able to sleep until we find out what happened to her."**

SO, if you think you know these, REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER. If I don't correct reviews for a question by Thursday 18th July 2013, I will close said question and the one-shot will not be able to be won.

* * *

**A/N: Get your reviews in ASAP if you want that One-Shot! :) xxx Please. **


	12. Bonus Chapter Number Two

Chapter 12- Bonus Chapter Number Two!

* * *

_Alright, so I'm writing this ahead of time just after the first one, but I'm not posting it until Wednesday 17th__ July 2013 so the one-shots are more spaced out and I'm not too clumped together with writing. You should all know the rules by now, so I shouldn't have to explain them. If you need the rules, look on Chapter 11, because I really don't want to type it all out again. Thanks ;) _

_Alright, so here are the questions! _

**Question 1: Easy**

**What is the name of Spencer's sister? **

**Question 2: Medium **

**What was the book that Alison read with the heart-shaped glasses on the front?**

**Question 3: Hard **

**What is the full name of the author of the answer to Question 2? **

Okay, so there are your questions. Have fun little Liars. –A

**If you want a one-shot, REVIEW.**

* * *

**A/N: The first three one-shots have been taken, so here are the next three opportunities. :D**


	13. Entries 201-220

Chapter 13- Entries 201-220

* * *

#201-203 are courtesy of muviri

201. Don't mention Spencer's 'study date' sans clothes with Andrew. Seriously, no matter how hot, it's for the best it doesn't happen. As much as we all liked seeing Andrew almost nude, it wasn't fun for him.

202. Never ask Mrs Hastings how she feels about Officer Tanner. She is a lawyer and a Hastings. She will know what you are implying. (The fact both actresses once played lesbian lovers).

203. Don't even try and convince Toby that him being A is a big deal. Trust me. No one cares anymore.

204. Don't tell Spencer that she needs to 'learn to let things go'. She will get PISSED.

205. Don't tell Hanna that Shana can teleport and that's why she's absolutely everywhere all of the time. She will run into walls in confusion.

206. Don't tell Ashley or Hanna that the former doesn't suit the colour orange. They will both be angry as hell at you.

207. Don't' mention to Hanna that she once had a threesome with Vanessa Hudgens and James Franco. She will NOT believe you. Then she'll run into walls in confusion.

208. Please just don't ask where CeCe went. Spencer will make it another one of her missions to find out exactly where.

209. Same with Jenna. She appears and disappears like the flash on a camera.

210. Same with Andrew. Where the hell did HE go? I miss him. :(

211. Don't question Mona as to why she's being super sketchy! I thought she was on our side! Well, the Liars' side. Whatever.

212. Don't suggest to the Liars that Red Coat stole Vivian's trench coat. Well, if she didn't, then where the hell is it?

213. No petitioning for Jaria in the town square. Even if I'd join you, which I would, don't do it. You'd have an angry Ezra, Jake and Noel beating you up.

214. Don't try and explain why everybody was upset in the last episode (4x06). EVERYONE was upset.

215. Okay, we STILL don't know who killed Garrett, though they think it's Melissa/Wilden, but WE NEED ANSWERS. Don't ask for them.

216. Also, don't shout about the fact that we still don't know why the creepy Alice girl was in Ashley's house at Halloween. Seriously, that is some creepy shit.

217. Dr Sullivan hasn't been seen for a while. Don't ask where she is either. She's strange like that.

218. Quinn and Samara have a strange relationship, but don't question it.

219. Wrencer is not happening, so don't challenge the PLL Powers That Be about it. They all love Spoby.

220. Don't give them the books, Hanna STILL won't read them, even if they are about her.

* * *

**A/N: So, here's another chapter done. I'm going out in a while, so (hopefully) I'll come back to reviews and follows and favourites? Please! Hope you enjoyed/like it anyway, because that's obviously my aim. I'm going to shut up now because I bet that nobody reads these things. Let me know if you actually read them or anything, please. **


	14. Entries 221-240

Chapter 14- Entries 221-240

221-222 are courtesy of Pll Aus Fan  
223-225 are courtesy of WinterRainbow (LOVE THE USERNAME BY THE WAY)

* * *

221. Do not remind Toby and Caleb that their girlfriends kissed Wren. If that happened, Wren would die a most painful death.

222. Do NOT under ANY circumstances point out that Aria and Mona look like small dolls. They are strong for tiny girls, mmkay?

223. Do not tell Toby how Noel said "It's kinda hot, knowing you think I'm capable of murder." to Spencer. There is a chance he will hurt Noel for calling his girlfriend hot.

224. Do not write notes using your own handwriting. Try to fake it.

225. Do not pay no attention to your surroundings while following leads given to you by a bird.

226. The whereabouts of Alex are unknown, so don't ask.

227. Yes, Hanna and Alison had a strange friendship, if you could call it a friendship, but don't question it. Go with the flow. They're both feisty.

228. Don't ask how Garrett went from being an Italian pop sensation to a dead police officer. Everybody will reminisce his younger days with a sigh and they will be there for hours. *

229. Do not ask Spencer why on Earth she would want to live in a barn so badly. She'll face-palm and you won't escape her wrath/lecture.

230. Wesley Fitz is NOT a werewolf anymore so don't accuse him of being one. **

231. Do not ask Aria if she believed Ezra's story about selling the car for money. She would defend him, but then realise they're not together and bitch about him and Maggie.

232. Don't ask why Rosewood enjoys carnivals so much. It's not cool.

233. Never ask Noel and his brother why they have such a creepy ass stamp to get into their parties. Couldn't they just have unicorns or something pretty like that?

234. NEVER ask how Hanna and Aria are in the same sophomore English class. Isn't Aria supposed to be like a 'writing genius' as Connor calls her, and Hanna…well she's Hanna.

235. Don't comment on Mrs Potter's lax attitude about taking Ashley's candies in her office. She leaves ONE. Rude bitch.

236. Don't call Byron a hypocrite for snubbing Aria and Ezra's relationship after he did exactly the same thing with Meredith. Aria would cheer behind you, but it's not worth it. Meredith IS cray-cray after all.

237. Mike Montgomery may be beautiful, but you absolutely cannot take him away. Aria loves him. Besides, he's mine bitches. So are Noel, Sean, Toby and Jason.

238. Don't tell Caleb that he's not in the books. He'll be pissed.

239. Don't attempt to keep any secrets. It won't work and you'll be found out and secluded from your friends.

240. Sean Ackard is an enemy of sorts of the Liars. They're protecting Hanna! Saying you like/miss him is not fun to do. I tried it once. That's how I lost a tooth…

* * *

*For an explanation, Yani Gellman played Paolo in _The Lizzie McGuire Movie_.

**Gregg Sulkin played Mason, a werewolf, in _Wizards of Waverly Place_.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was okay, remember to review. The trivia questions have been shut down now! Everybody who has won should have been notified by now. Thank you all for playing, and Chapter 18 will be the next one. :) Review!**


	15. Entries 241-260

Chapter 15- Entries 241-260

**Entries 241-245 are courtesy of muviri  
Entries 246-247 are courtesy of NewEnglandMuggleGirl (YOU ROCK)**

* * *

241. Never ask Hanna why her first instinct is to try and bury and/or dump things in a river. Unless you want to end up like Detective Wilden's car.

242. Never mention to Toby that no one has ever seen his dad and don't believe he exists. He will explode.

243. Don't ask Spencer and Emily what happened to Brandon. They are finally on their way to a good place. Don't ruin it.

244. Don't remind Toby that Spencer went to Homecoming with Alex, dated Ian, and kissed Wren multiple times. He used to be the guy "who never had a date with a girl ever." He'll feel sad. And sad Toby is heart-breaking.

245. Don't remind Spencer she once accused Emily of sleeping with the enemy. Which she has done. Multiple times. She will fake ignorance and give you one of those nasty, vicious Spencer Hastings' glares for weeks...

246. Never call Hanna 'Hefty' again. She will be bulimic again and A will use that against her.

247. Don't tell Hanna that Caleb will leave for Ravenswood. She will be in tears all the time after he leaves.

248. It's advised to not even speak to Shana. She's nothing but trouble. Unless you want violin lessons, nope. Not even a hello in the hallway.

249. If Hanna and Kate are ever referred to as 'The Dynamic Duo', shit will hit the fan pretty damn quickly.

250. Don't express your surprise that Hollis College also has a 'Bar and Grill'. It's common?

251. The Liars don't know about Pretty Dirty Secrets, so don't bring anything up, kay?

252. Including that Demented Doll creature that looked like Jenna that was watching EVERYBODY.

253. Don't say that you prefer Ali's hair when she's being Vivian. Ali will get offended. And that's bad. Very bad.

254. Don't actually ask WHY the girls are called the Liars. They don't realise that their lying affects anybody else but them. And Dr Sullivan. And Caleb's mom.

255. Aria and Emily ARE close so don't say otherwise. They just hang out with Spencer and Hanna more than each other, alright?!

256. Yeah, counselling didn't work for the four. Don't suggest it again, it just hurts the counsellor.

257. Never ask when Caleb and Emily became close. Nobody knows. Believe me. Not even Caleb or Emily know. They just are, aren't they?

258. Speaking of friendships, Caleb and Aria don't seem to be very good friends, but still, don't question it if they ever speak.

259. Don't state that you want to meet Lucky Leon of Lucky Leon's cupcakes. Are the Liars not enough for you?

260. Don't suggest to the girls that they should've started taking pictures of clues years ago. They won't be pleased that you outsmarted them. Especially Spencer.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. **


	16. Entries 261-280

Chapter 16- Entries 261-280

Entries 261-262 are thanks to Alison McFields.

Entries 263-267 are thanks to theletterblacknote.

Thank guys!

* * *

261. Don't ask Emily, if Alison is alive after all, 'Who Would She Choose?' out of Paige and Alison. She'll probably cry. You don't want to make sweet Emily cry, right? This would make Paige, Alison, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Toby, Caleb, Ella, Pam, Wayne and a lot more people who like Emily want to kill you.

262. Don't talk to Paige and Caleb about them debating who is Batman and who is Robin. They'll fight. Badly. And that is going to make very mad women out of Emily and Hanna. And Emily has a personal bodyguard army, as you already found out from #261.

263. Never call the girls bitches in front of Toby, or else he will be mad. Remember what he did to Noel.

264. Don't ask Toby if he thinks that Alison killed his mother. He will not be happy.

265. Don't truant Spencer about why Toby broke up with her. Look what she did to Mona. Do you want to be choked?

266. Don't get offended if somebody walks up to you and calls you a bitch. It's normal to call people bitches in Rosewood, isn't that right, -A? A isn't speaking to me right now…

267. Don't ask Wren if he's part of the A-team. It's bad, really bad. He could stab you with a lug wrench. (FYI: Julian Morris is the psycho killer in the movie Sorority Row, which also has a PLL vibe. Coincidental much? :)

268. Don't compare Aria and Hanna to their characters in How I Met Your Mother. Aria was a 16 year old losing her virginity and Hanna was a young blonde with a fetish for older men. Sounds a lot like Alison, right?

269. Nobody comment to Spencer and Emily that you have no idea what 'Immediately Afterlife' is about. It's alright for Hanna to do it because she thought they were going climbing but were resting before time travel. See?

270. Don't ask Paige or Caleb is they've spoken to each other since their little alliance. They haven't and things will get awkward.

271. Don't tell Emily and Hanna that Paige and Caleb were ALMOST –A. They won't believe you and Hanna will hit you with her shoes.

272. Don't express your surprise that Veronica had a tipsy side. She's a professional lawyer and that would tarnish her image.

273. You should never tarnish any of the Hastings' images. That won't end well. There's a gun in their house and you know of course what a gun is used for. Be very careful what you about the Hastings family as news travels quickly.

274. Don't let Eric and Noel Kahn have a debate with the whole of Rosewood as to who is hotter out of the two brothers. It will not end well, that's needless to say. Noel will probably win though, IMHO.

275. Don't call Alex stupid for not trying to become a tennis pro. He is stupid for not going to Sweden, but don't say that. Rosewood does not need any more drama than it already has. Am I right?

276. Don't question Wesley's American accent. It's awful, but just leave it alone.

277. Do NOT ever mention Emily's awful fashion sense back in Season 1. That stripy colourful monstrosity she wore in the Pilot is example enough for this point.

278. Spencer's over the head braid is another physical appearance feature not to be touched by anybody. She DOES bite.

279. 'Where on Earth did Danielle go?' is not a question that should be asked.

280. Nobody ships Wesria okay? Don't ship it. It's nasty and evil. Noel/Aria and Jason/Aria are the way forward in PLL.

* * *

**A/N: So Chapter 16 is here. In two chapters, another bonus chapter will be arriving. That means another quiz! To the winners of the previous two, your one-shots are being completed at present. Thank you for your patience and remember to review. This story is one review away from being my highest reviewed story, taking over _The Plan_. If you're that reviewer, I will dedicate Chapter 17 to you! :D :D xx -A**


	17. Entries 281-300

Chapter 17- Entries 280-300

**Entries 281-283 are courtesy of NewEnglandMuggleGirl (I swear to God, she's writing this story for me). **

**And thank you to spoby equals awesomeness for making this my highest reviewed story! And just for being so damn awesome!**

* * *

281. Don't ask Caleb why he put down his gun before he was shot. He'll realise his mistake and cry because he'll remember the pain of the bullet wound. Ouchie!

282. Don't talk about Aria and Wesley's kiss in front of Ezra. Those two will fight like when Aria first met Wes.

283. Don't ask why Emily 'decided' to be gay. If you do, then Paige (and also myself and Hanna) will slaughter you.

284. Don't feed Noel a bunch of green peppers secretly. He is 'deathly' allergic and will die if you do. And I would miss seeing his hotness around Rosewood, and I would very much like to keep his ass around, so just don't do it.

285. Don't challenge Spencer to a game of Hide and Seek. Remember that she always wins? It will only end badly for you…

286. If you're in Hanna's basement and you fall over something, do not be alarmed, it's just Caleb.

287. Never ask Emily why she didn't explain to Samara that she wanted Zoey's number in case she couldn't get in touch with Samara herself. That would've been fine.

288. Don't make the Kahn brothers have a 'Who is the Hotter sibling?' competition. It was go on for hours until CeCe or somebody else decides who wins. Well, I suppose that it would be kind of fun to exploit their hot bodies… ;)

289. If Spoby, Haleb, Emaya or Jaria is NOT your OTP, don't even speak to me or any of the residents of Rosewood. Even Marlene the waitress ships Spoby.

290. Don't speak aloud about your suspicions that Noel and Toby's fight on the train was rehearsed.

291. Speaking of the fight, do not express your desire for Noel and Toby to reprise it sans clothing and with you in the middle. It'll get everybody (except Emily (yes even the boys)) thinking about it. You will not be able to get anybody else's attention for hours. They'll all be in trances. Especially Toby and Noel themselves.

292. Don't question Mona's eagerness to help Hanna's mother, considering she's a former member of the A Team.

293. Also, don't question how Ashley's bail is $1,000,000. That seems impossible, right? Seriously.

294. Don't mention to Melissa how you hated the name 'Taylor Thomas'. Even though it's a mouthful to say, she obviously liked it, so she'll judge you. Also, it'll bring back memories of her dead baby, so just don't. She's very dangerous.

295. Don't complain to the Pretty Little Liars 'Powers That Be' how we _still_ don't know who pushed Ian, even if most people assume it was Toby…

296. Same with Garrett.

297. Same with Wilden.

298. Don't ask Emily why she decided to use the word 'snotrag' in her argument with Spencer. It seems rather 'English' of her.

299. Never eat Alpha-Bits ever again. It's freaky.

300. Don't mention that many of the PLL cast also make appearances on The Vampire Diaries. Maya, Nate, Melissa…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took SO long in updating this. I hadn't had many ideas, and now I'm concentrating on my Glee fic '_Mine' _if any Glee fans would like to check that out, your support would be fantastic! REVIEW WITH IDEAS. BONUS CHAPTER TO COME FOR REACHING 300!**


	18. Bonus Chapter Number Three

Chapter 18- Bonus Chapter Number Three

* * *

**Okay, here's the time for another bonus chapter. To those of you who have already won a one-shot, you will be ineligible as you already know, and I have made a list of your requests and your one-shots will come in due course. **

**OKAY, HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS. **

**Question 1- Easy **

_**Name THREE songs used in Pretty Little Liars. (ANY THREE WITH THE ARTIST)**_

**Question 2- Medium **

_**What is Ella Montgomery's maiden name? (SURNAME ONLY)**_

**Question 3- Hard **

_**When is Aria Montgomery's birthday? (DATE AND MONTH PLEASE)**_

* * *

**If you know any of these answers, don't hesitate to review. If you've won, I will contact you via PM, so if you are ineligible for PM, please don't review without an account. Thanks. **


End file.
